A complicated maze
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Penelope, Parker and Gordon are trapped in the Temple, but is there something else trapped within their minds. If you don't like the ship then don't read :) rights are not mine they belong to ITV and I will give the characters back


I fanned myself with my hat as this Professor led us up the hill to the entrance to the pyramid, five months after International Rescue had uncovered the cave of the Laughing King by accident, the Royal Heritage agency had got in touch with me about going to investigate it and possibly award it as being safe for visitors to explore themselves. As we approached the entrance I heard a shrill voice behind us, it was Gordon Tracy.  
"Gordon, what are you doing here? I never sent for you" I inquired sternly, these guys came for rescues and I was perfectly able to look after myself.  
Parker coughed "well, uh, M'lady. I invited him, I thought you might want some company in there?"  
I looked at my companion crossly "Parker, I've told you before, I don't need protection" I narrowed my eyes and walked off shaking my head slightly.  
I caught up with Professor Harold and went inside the temple, Parker and Gordon ran up behind us and looked into the corridor of black, Gordon went ahead and scanned the area much to my amusement, suddenly, I heard a clunk and saw Parker fall against a symbol which unlocked a hidden passage.  
Professor Harold was intrigued and skipped down the steps, I followed curiously although a little hesitant.  
"Here may be the treasure chamber, but where?"  
"Professor, there's nothing here. Let's return to the main passage" Gordon edged closer to the professor.  
"No. There must be another mechanism" he felt along the wall then pressed on the centre of a large carving which moved, suddenly there was a sound of creaking behind us and a wall slid up from the ground "a trap! Let's get out of here."  
We ran towards the wall but it was closing fast, then I had an idea, I remembered an escape plan called the human pyramid, Professor Harold slid through the top of the gap with inches to spare, and landed safely on the other side. He said he'd get help and we were alone.  
"Now where do we go? This tunnel is blocked, and is that?"  
Gordon nodded "yep, that's gas, toxic gas."  
"Oh h'excellent" Parker rolled his eyes and sat down on a rock near the wall, with luck and a loud cry from Parker, the rock fell away into another passage leading us deeper into the temple.  
As we walked Gordon kept annoyingly close to me, those boys were always thinking I needed someone next to me to catch me at the last second, but I was perfectly able to catch myself, I checked my pace a little and walked ahead, lightly stepping over a vine across the path, Parker however, was not so careful.  
I looked ahead and saw wooden spears darting across the path, I was just formulating a plan to slip between them, when Gordon threw himself around me and onto the ground, I pushed him off me angrily and glared at him.  
"Are you alright? I don't see any wounds" Gordon asked almost scanning me.  
"No I'm not alright. You almost broke my nose."  
"I thought you might have needed help?"  
"I was perfectly fine, now I'll have a bruise from your lumpy elbows in my face" I rolled my eyes and straightened my coat.  
Gordon gasped in dramatic shock "lumpy? They're not lumpy. Besides, I just saved your life, most people would say..." He was cut off, a stone had just depressed under his foot meaning another trap.  
I looked both ways and noticed a large box swinging our way, if I didn't move Gordon would suffer, with a sigh I jumped on him and dragged him down to the ground, he looked at me with a smile.  
"Thank you."  
I smiled back "you're welcome."  
Our hands brushed for a second as we got up and Parker coughed.  
"You h'know, I was still trapped back there."  
I couldn't help but laugh slightly at my butler, he really wasn't enjoying this temple. But little did we know what was going on outside, Thunderbird 2 had been called and Scott was dealing with Professor Harold. Meanwhile, we had reached a very long corridor, Gordon and Parker were arguing again over the route and I tried to ignore them.  
"This looks h'exactly the same master Gordon."  
"No, it's not. I know it."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Because, I just know. We Tracys never get it wrong."  
I rolled my eyes at this remark, those boys really did rely on their pride sometimes, as we walked I heard a bang behind us, and another wall cut us off.  
"See Parker, this one has a wall."  
"Shhh you two, listen. Can you hear something? Sounds like the King, is coming to meet us."  
"I'll be ready for him" Gordon raised his fists and stood in front of me which I repented slightly.  
The 'visitor' came round the corner, it looked like a snake and I moved closer to Gordon without realising it, the snake's mouth opened and Scott and Virgil's holograms appeared, I laughed slightly at how squeaky Gordon's voice sounded as he exclaimed Virgil's name in surprise.  
"We've drilled a small hole into the temple, we're going to lead you up into the main chamber and try to get you out of there."  
"Lead on snakey" Gordon winked at his brothers.  
We continued up into the chamber and stared in awe, a golden statue gleamed at the top of a flight of stairs.  
"Wow, I wonder if we're the first people to ever see it?" I gasped.  
"It looks like we are" the door came down behind us and sliced the camera in half "and it looks like it'll _remain_ to be just us to see it" Gordon groaned holding the split camera in his hands.  
There was a rumbling and the ground began to crack under our feet.  
"M'lady, what do you suppose we do now?"  
I looked up at the steps to the king "the statue is our safest bet. Follow me and keep up. These stones are falling like water."  
I danced across the stones smiling that I was the leader in this situation and launched myself up onto the steps, Gordon and Parker were close behind.  
"Nice moves" Gordon smiled and I smirked.  
"I was the best hopscotch player at my school, I knew it would come in handy one day."  
We climbed up onto the statue and watched the ground fall away below us, the fright hit me like a bus and I turned to Gordon.  
"Gordon, what do we do now?"  
He took my hand and reached for my hat, he removed it gently and tossed it aside stroking my hair behind my ear "I guess, we only have seconds left so" I leant forwards and closed my eyes, nothing happened "we're being rescued, everyone hold onto me."  
I smiled bashfully and held onto him, he looked just as embarrassed, were we going to kiss or was he going to say something else? I don't know what had come over me. I suddenly wanted something to happen, and with Gordon, the brother who was younger than Scott and only a few years older than John and Alan. Was I crazy?  
We landed safely and Parker celebrated, I turned to Gordon and tucked my hair behind my ear.  
"Gordon, when we were on the statue, I thought for a moment."  
"That we were going to die? Nah I knew what I was doing, I knew Virgil and Scott wouldn't just give up after the snake failed."  
I shrugged "I guess so."  
Gordon looked at me a little confused "did you mean, when I took your hand?"  
"Well, not particularly but, I did think, just for a moment."  
Gordon suddenly put his hand around the back of my neck and kissed me "you're welcome for the rescue."  
I blushed "so, you were going to."  
"I better go and see Scott. I want to know what was happening whilst we were stuck."  
I nodded with a smile "well, have a safe flight home. Parker? Let's go shall we?"  
"Right M'lady, now where did I put me keys?"  
Gordon went over to Thunderbird 1 where Scott was leaning casually against his chair, just as I was about to get into the car Virgil approached me.  
"You're not going to kiss me too are you?" I said with a laugh.  
Virgil was shocked and I coughed awkwardly "no, why? Did Gordon kiss you?"  
"Yes but I don't want to discuss it now. What do you want?"  
"I've just talked to Professor Harold, I told him if he ever abandons any of my family again, he'll have me to deal with."  
"What did he do"?  
"According to Scott, he was practising a death speech and then said history was more important than lives. I had to stop Scott from punching him."  
"I wish he had" I sighed "anyway, must be off. We have a long flight back from here."  
Virgil smiled "have a good flight Penny."

"Thank you" I stepped into the car and Virgil closed the door, I stopped it with my foot for a second "don't tease Gordon about the kiss Virgil, he was just being a gentleman."

Virgil laughed "too late, I can see Scot having a laugh."

Penelope sighed and closed the door leaving Virgil feeling a bit stupid, the car pulled away and Gordon went over to Thunderbird 2.

Author's note: Wasn't too close to the original script, this is for all you Gordon/Penny shippers. Maybe a romance will blossom, but I highly doubt it :)


End file.
